donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 2 - General Text Styles
«« Monthly Blog 1 Monthly Blog 3 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! In this Monthly Blog, I'll be going over a few things regarding text styles (bold, italic, underline) and the such. News The Killer Tomato cursor will soon be added to the wikia... I'll do that as soon as I finish this blog post. Post any feedback on the cursor as a comment! Does anyone else think that the inverted color of the Tomato is creepy or is it just me? Now about the poll on the main page. I've decided that the poll ties, it will go on for another month. This is just to let some other people break the tie if they haven't voted yet. Next month (if it doesn't tie again), the sliders poll will be decided. General Text Styles According to the "Genreal editing tips " section of my profile, infoboxes and general text styles are next up to be discussed. * Remember, the first time an article mentions its title, bold it (e.g. on the page Diddy Kong, the first two words are bolded because it is also the title). * Games are always italicized (i.e. Donkey Kong Country, not Donkey Kong Country). * Only link something once in an article unless it appears again in infoboxes, tables, image captions, and at the first occurrence after the lead. * Try to fill every infobox (the large box on the right side of an article) This is mainly for the rookies here at Donkey Kong Wiki; most active users already know how this all plays out. If you're an active user, why not read it just to refresh yourself? Let's get started. I've seen the first bullet point issue less than ten times on pages, but it should still be adressed, just so everyone is on the same page. The first time an article mentions its page name, bold it. That simple. Just like in my example above, on the page Diddy Kong, the first two words are bolded becuase it is also the title. This is usually the case, but there are exceptions in which multiple words can be bolded, because they are also the title, just different versions of the title. Look at the page Donkey Kong, for instance. It is one of our most popular pages here at Donkey Kong WIki. But multiple words are bolded, not just the first one or two words like on the Diddy Kong page. Look back at what I said earlier: The first time an article mentions its page name, or title, bold it. Shouldn't Donkey Kong only be bolded, not DK and Donkey Kong III? Well, as you can already see, they should ''be bolded, for they are the title; they are just different versions of the title. Follow this rule, and when you create a page, you should be just fine writing the first paragraph or so. Oh, and if you're wondering how to make words '''bold', here's how: In visual editor, you can either select the bolded "B'''" letter at the top left corner, or highlight a word and then press ctrl + b. In source editor, it's still really quite simple. First go into source editor if you aren't already, find your word you want to be bolded, and put three apostrophes in front of it and behind it, like this: '''bolded word(s) Now onto our next topic. Games are always italicized. This one is pretty straightforward; if you see a game title, and it is not italicized, italicize it. Don't know how to italicize? Look below: Visual editor: italicized "i''" in the top left corner, next to the big bolded "'B'," or ctrl + i. Source editor: very similar to bolding words; only put ''two apostrophes around the word(s) you want italicized. See below: italic text Moving on. This issue (bullet #3) I've seen quite a lot. Generally, there should only be one of each link on a page; in other words, links should not repeat themselves. There are a few exceptions, though. Infoboxes, tables, and image captions are the things to watch out for. They are the exceptions; if you see a link to Cranky Kong on Donkey Kong III's page, you know that the Cranky Kong link should only appear once. But in the case of an infobox, Cranky Kong can appear multiple times. But once Cranky Kong is listed in the infobox, he cannot appear in the infobox again. Similarly to on Donkey Kong III's page, the Cranky Kong link should only appear once. Same thing goes for infoboxes. Things should only be linked once in infoboxes, too. This rule of "things should only be linked once" is also applicable to tables and image captions; the only thing I stress is to not link more than once. That does not mean that the same link can appear only once; it can appear multiple times if there is an infobox, table, or image caption(s) on that page. If you don't know how to link, see below: Visual editor: click the "link" symbol (the two bars that intersect in the middle). Source editor: put two brackets around the linked word(s). linked page Now for our final topic. Try to fill every infobox. This doesn't need any explaining. And when I may be asking a lot when I say this, if you do come across this issue, address it immediately. Adding the article stub template or the cleanup tag to a page may be enough if you are short on time. Just make sure you answer this question: "Will someone find the article and fix it?" If so, you're good to go. If not, try adding a template that will tell other users that this page needs help. Top contributor This week's top contributor (so far) is apparently me... that doesn't seem right. I believe it should be Saruhikofushimis, Mewtwoclone, or Ozank Cx. Ehh. I heard at Community Central that they were still editing the Community page, so I guess we'll go with what's there. Congratulations, all Donkey Kong Wiki users, for editing with us! ---- Have a question? Post in the comments! Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts